Vampire diaries: The vampire hunter Rayna
by Vampire dragongirl2004XD
Summary: WARNING: swearing. This is a series of Rayna trying to hunt Stefan down after he got the scar from the sword and tries to escape the eternal hunter while Rayna's boss Roger pushes the boundaries of her chasing the vampire to the ends of the earth. PLEASE READ!
1. Vampire diaries: The Hunt

**HEY GUYS. I'm thinking of making like a whole series of this story about Stefan running away from** **v** **ampire hunter, Rayna as far away as he possibly ca** **n**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 _Chap.1_

After a while of Rayna chasing after Stefan from the wound she had stabbed him in the heart from the sword she finally found him in a motel sleeping soundly. She made sure he was asleep still and tied him up in a chair with his arms behind his back and a handkerchief tied in his jaws tightly.

 _R_ _ayna's_ _POV_ :

"Wake up you idiot." Rayna spoke in an intense yelling voice.

"...nnnnn-NNN?!" Stefan woke up slowly but realized what was happening in a panic to get out emediately.

"We're gonna have some fun." Rayna said enthusiastically.

"NNNNNN?!" Stefan freaked with worry as Rayna smiled at the vampires fear.

"I'm going to torture you." Rayna answered his muffled screams.

"NNNNN!!! NNNN!!" Stefan screeched when Rayna started to whip him with a knife on his face .

"NNNN-HNNNNNNNN-HNN!!!!" Stefan screamed in pain through the handkerchief that was tight in his mouth desperately.

"NNNN-HNNNN-HNNNN!!!" Stefan began to cry in pain when Rayna slit his neck with a knife from the kitchen.

"Ha. I think this is far more better than straightly killing your kind." Rayna laughed at her own joke watching Stefan squint in great unbearable pain.

"PLEASE STOP, IT HURTS!!" Stefan pleaded through his thoughts in pain.

"You monster." Rayna spoke in disgust as the creature cried in pain from her slitting the knife clean through his cheeks aggressively.

"NNNNN!!!!" Stefan tried to struggle, finding that Rayna didn't actually tighten the ropes good enough so he snapped right through them ripping the handkerchief out of his mouth he snatched his belongings and super-sped right out of the room and drove away as fast as he possibly could.

"Shit! I can't believe he got away." Rayna yelled to herself. She was about to grab her sword off of the bed but it wasn't there.

"Crap! Stefan stole my sword too!" Rayna thought with anger as she threw a lit lamp into the wall and stormed out of the motel room and into her car.

Rayna went on her phone into the contacts to call Roger, her boss.

"Roger, bad news Stefan escaped the ropes when I was torturing him." Rayna said with frustration into the phone, not even saying hello.

"Well hello to you too grumpy pants, what's wrong?" He asked.

"The little shit took my sword with him so I'm very pissed off right now." She answered angrily.

"Wow, I gutta tell ya, this vampire is incredibly smart." Roger chuckled at the intellegience of the creature.

"Don't encourage him, Roger." Rayna yelled into the phone

"Woah, calm down Ray' you'll find him don't worry he couldn't have gotten far." Roger tried to calm her down with encouragment.

"Alright, I think I might have a lead onto finding him. Cuz' I can't sense Stefan's location without the pheonix sword." Rayna explained with a devilish smirk.

"Alright, good luck." Roger said hanging up.

 _Stefan's POV_

"Come on car, move faster." Stefan frustatedly said trying to pick up the speed on his car in fear of Rayna following him.

"Oh man, that was incredible! I got the sword from her. Wow, I gotta tell Damon about this!" Stefan said with excitement grabbing his phone to call Damon on bluetooth.

"How goes it little bro?" Damon spoke through his phone in a happy snarky voice.

"Hey Damon, guess what." Stefan said ready to tell Damon the great news.

"What?" Damon asked curiously.

"When Rayna tied me up to a chair while I was asleep and tied a handkerchief in my jaws and kept on slitting my body, I-..." Stefan was cut off by Damon's comment.

"Ooh, Kinky." Damon joked chuckling at his own comment sip'n his bourbon.

"Yeah, tell me about it. Anyway the good news is that I stole her sword." Stefan said the last part with more enthusiasm.

"Woah savage, brother." Damon said with a little humour about the news his brother told him.

"I know. I gotta say, she's relentless." Stefan said with a laugh.

"Heh, heh well, good job brother." Damon said with a big smile at his newbie bad ass brother.

"Yeah, anyway I better get going." Stefan said hanging up the phone.

"Yep." Damon said putting his phone away.

 _Rayna's POV_

"Alright let's get this one tied to a chair or something and see if I can get some answers out of him." Rayna thought to herself watching Damon through the window and slowly entered the house as she ambushed Damon with a syringe of vervain.

"Aaah." Damon groaned from the injection of vervain collapsing to the floor.

"There we go." Rayna said to herself picking Damon up and putting him in a chair tying him **tightly** this time and stripping him of his jacket, shoes and socks waiting for him to wake up.

"Wakey, wakey Damon." Rayna teased him, suddenly the vampire slowly woke up looking around with his mouth open a little realizing what had happened.

 _Damon's POV_

"W-what the hell are you doing to me?!" Damon asked with anger trying to mask his fear.

"I need you to answer a few of my questions, Salvatore." Rayna said demandingly dragging a chair in front of Damon and sat down on it looking at him.

"I'm not telling you shit." Damon yelled angrily at the hunter.

"I thought you might say that, but I took some pre-cautions." Rayna smirked approaching the captive and kneeled down.

"What the hell are you gonna do?" Damon asked with a shaky voice of fear swallowing hard.

"I won't tell you, but I'll gladly show you what I'm about to do to you." Rayna said with an evil smirk. And with that she grabbed Damon's left ankle holding his foot up and started to stroke the middle of his foot softly, knowing that it would effect him more than normal cuz' of everything being heightened for the vampire.

"S-stop that. Hey! I said stop! Rayna!" Damon groaned trying not to laugh and squirm showing her his weakness.

"Now tell me, where is your brother? And don't lie." Rayna asked interogating the vampire tickling his foot more intensely each second that went by.

"Hee.hee.hee. C-cut that out I ca-han't take it. please st-stahep haha." Damon spoke between giggles with the inner part of his eyebrows twitching upwards into a cute sad look that really got to Rayna.

"Don't look at me like that." Rayna said trying to stop herself from wanting to take pity on the poor vampire.

"I c-can't help i-hit, please just stop." Damon giggled from the incredibley sensitive touch.

"TELL ME WHERE STEFAN IS!!!!" Rayna yelled angrily losing her paitence with the vampire, scratching her sharp fingernails across Damon's foot, which really got him going.

" _FUUUUCK!!!! PLEEEAAAAHAHAAHAAAA!!! STAAP THAT PLEASE, SHIT!!! FUCKING STAP!!_ " Damon screamed laughing, bucking in his chair desperately.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, such a vulgar mouth Damon, even for a vampire." Rayna teased scratching harder than ever.

"Now, would you please tell me where my victim Stefan is? Cuz' if you don't start talking you'll be my next one." Rayna threatened looking up at Damon who started to cry from being tickled too much.

" _I DO-HON'T KNOOOOOWWWWW WHERE HE IS!! PLEASE JUST FUCKING STAAAAHAHAHAAA!!!!"_ Damon screamed begging for her to stop her interogation.

"Your lying, Damon" Rayna said.

" _P-PLEEAAAAAHAHAAHAAA!!!! I DON"T KNOW ANYTHING!!!! STEF- STEFAN DI-HIDN'T TELL MEE WHERE HE WAS!!! HAHAHAHAAASTAAAAAP PLEAAAAHAHAHAAAHAAAA!!!"_ Damontried to talk but barely could without being distracted by the torturous sensation on his foot.

"LIAR!!" Rayna yelled at him using a hairbrush on his hyper sensitive foot.

"NO!!!! PLEASE!!!! NOT THAAAAAT!!!!" Damon begged in fear.

" _AAAAAAAAHAAAAAAHAAAAAHAHAHAHAA!!!! STAAAHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAP!!! PLEASE STOHAAAAP!!! I CAN'T TAKE IT HAHAA!!!!"_ Damon screamed silently laughing.

"YOU IDIOT! TELL ME WHERE THE BASTARD IS!!" Rayna yelled at Damon angrily and got up walking behind him.

"Hey! W-what're you doing back there?" Damon asked confused.

"Interogating you til' you talk." Rayna said digging her hands through the armchair to his sides.

"B-but I already told you. He never told me where he was." Damon confessed, with fear of being tickle tortured again.

"Your lying Damon." Rayna said, and with that she skittered and scattered her fingers all throughout Damon's sides.

"AAAAAAHAHASTAAAAAAAAP PLEASE I TOLD YOU EVERYTHING I KNOW!!!!!" Damon cried laughing bending his back trying to get his upper body out of Rayna's reach.

"Well there's a problem with that, you didn't tell me anything at all so confess here and now, you ass." Rayna treatened again moving to Damon's armpits.

" _AAAAAAAAAHAAAAHAAAAHAAHAHAAAA!!!! NOOOOOO PLEEEEAAAAAASE STAAAAP NOT THERE!!! AHAAAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!!_ " Damon shrieked with laughter shaking violently due to his armpits being his most weakest spot.

"Idiot! Start telling me where Stefan is!!!" Rayna demanded tickling Damon's armpits more intensely.

_

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Well I sure hope you liked this chapter cuz' I plan on doing a whole series of them with Rayna the vampire hunter trying to hunt Stefan down.**

 **ANYWAY DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW/FAV THIS STORY AND ME FOR MORE UPDATES ON THIS STORY AND OTHER ONES I'VE WORKED ON.**

 **BYE ;D**


	2. captivity

"HAHAHAHAHAAA!!! OK, OK, I'LL TALK!! I'LL TAL-HALK!! JUST PLEASE STAHAAAHAP!!" Damon cried with laughter as Rayna tickled his tummy and stopped.

"Answers. Now." Rayna demanded standing in front of Damon with a straight face, indicating that she was done playing around with him.

"I...I w-was talking to him earlier cuz he called me and told me how he stole your shitty sword and that you tied him to a chair while he was asleep and that you tortured him in the motel, which is super creepy by the way and then he said he escaped, he never told me where he was going." Damon explained with great fear that she wouldn't believe him and that she'd start tickling him again, which he almost peed from due to the many glasses of bourbon he had earlier.

"P-please just don't tickle me again...please I'm begging you." Damon pleaded trying to escape which he couldn't.

"Why? Am I that good at tickling you to death? Cuz that's a hunter thing that we don't usually use unless we really have to." Rayna said with a smile and called Roger.

"Hey Roger?"

"Who the hell is Roger?" Damon asked but his question was ignored.

"What is it Rayna?" Roger asked.

"I have just the Salvatore we need to help us." Rayna said smiling down at Damon who was scared out of his corpse of what was going to happen to him.

"Good, we really need his help and he's our only lead too. So we'd better bring him along." Roger said.

"Yep, oh and if he doesn't talk I've found a way to break him and make him talk if he doesn't speak." Rayna said smiling evily

"And what's that?" Roger asked.

"Tickle him to a point that he cries like a baby." Rayna said with a smirk to Damon, and recieved an angry vampire glare from him.

"Well, it's better than killing him, bring him here and we'll tie him up and interrogate him with your strategy." Roger explained.

"Good, I'll come now." Rayna said hanging up then turned to Damon glaring at her.

"Alright get the hell up." Rayna said pointing a wood stake at Damon.

"You...c-can't make me." Damon groaned with his head hanging.

"Stubborn ass." Rayna said through gritted teeth then vervained him then intied, and took him to her car and drove to Roger.

"Alright we're here." Rayna said dragging the body out of the car and inside to where Roger and Rayna tied shirtless Damon up so he was sitting on the ground with his back against a post with his arms tied above him in a ( ) position but with his elbows more bent.

"So what do we do now?" Roger asked.

"We wake the idiot up and torture him my way." Rayna answered and kicked Damon in the ribs which woke him up.

"Wh-WHERE THE HELL AM I?!" Damon freaked out struggling to escape, pulling his tied up arms down which wouldn't work for him.

"Poor vampire can't escape? Good now we can use you." Roger said pulling Damon's right shoe off then stroked his finger up and down his captives foot, causing little whimpers and squeals.

"Now tell us, where is your damn brother?" Roger asked over Damon's loud squeals of laughter.

"I'll make him talk." Rayna said and started to spider her fingers in his pits making sure to get his sweet spot.

"Nnnnnnnngggghhh...STAAAHAAAHAAAAP!!! IT TICKLES!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA STAP THAT!!! I CA-HA-HAN'T TAKE IT!!! STAP PLEASE!!!" The poor vampire screamed thrashing and screaming as Rayna dug her fingers into the creases of his bent legs near his private area.

"Pass me an electric toothbrush, I found his sweet spot." Rayna said and Roger passed her an electric toothbrush and she turned it on and stuck it in Damon's pants and into the creases of his legs causing ear-exploding screams and squeals.

"Man, you squeal like a girl." Roger teased scratching his nails all over his victims feet.

"SHAAAHAAAAT AH-HAP!!! IT'S VIBRA-HATING NEAR MY PRIVATE AREA AND IT TI-HICKLES!!!" Damon screamed squirming helplessly.

"Well you just blew your weak spot then." Rayna said and stuck the electric toothbrush down into his boxers and nestled the electric toothbrush right beside his d*ck, which caused the most hysterical laughter anyone has ever heard and his cheeks turned redder than blood and he even started crying.

"PLEEE-HEEE-HEEAAAASSSE!!!! STAAHAHAHAAP CUT IT AAA-HAAAUUUUUOOOT!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA PLEASE STAAAAP THIS MAA-HADNAAAAASS!!!" Damon screamed hysterically thrashing and trying to kick them off but he was too weak due to where he was being tickled.


End file.
